This Caesalpinia pulcherrima variety, named `Descap` originated as a seedling at Phoenix, Ariz. `Descap` was taken from a production block of C. pulcherrima of unknown parentage and maintained for asexual propagation purposes. This plant was selected from the production block because of its yellow flowers.
C. pulcherrima flowers normally have floral parts with a gradiated coloration of orange-red to yellow-orange (R.H.S. 33A, to R.H.S. 21A) but `Descap` has flowers with one color, yellow-orange (R.H.S. 21A).
Asexual production of this plant was carried out at Phoenix, Ariz., by cuttings through several generations. The novel leaf color was demonstrated as firmly fixed and remaining true from generation to generation.
The following is a detailed description of my new C. pulcherrima plant based upon observation of plants grown at Phoenix, Ariz., the color designations being according to The R.H.S. Colour Chart published by The Royal Horticultural Society of London, England.